


Stacey: Alone

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [8]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Stacey felt anxious about the Halloween dance.
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest





	Stacey: Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby-Sitter's Club 2020.

There was a multitude of reasons Stacey didn’t want to go to the Halloween dance alone. In fact, “ _It’s kind of disappointing Kristy and Mary Anne aren’t going as well, but I get the fact someone has to babysit the Brewer kids. It would look bad if one of us wasn’t available._ ”

Of course, she didn’t really understand Kristy’s anti-dance attitude, given the fact dances were a place to meet boys one potentially wanted to date, but then, Kristy had issues regarding men in general, what with her mother marrying some new guy who recently came into their lives. Still, it was rather obvious that Mary Anne _wanted_ to go to the dance only to find herself roped into everything because Kristy refused to babysit for her future step-father and Mary Anne didn’t seem likely to get asked to the dance.

Mary Anne of course didn’t _stand_ a chance of going because of her father, though Stacey wasn’t sure if this had to do with him being overprotective because boys were involved or because of the phantom caller. She couldn’t blame her father, given the fact parents were parents and of course her own reasons she didn’t want anybody to find out about for her own reasons. She did know that, even though Mary Anne wouldn’t admit it, that she did have a crush on a certain guy at school.

Which didn’t matter given the fact Mary Anne ended up getting grounded. Kristy of course got mad at Mary Anne again but tried getting Claudia and her to not go to the dance. “ _Really?_ ” And when things went down between Kristy and Mary Anne as they did. “ _I feel bad for Mary Anne. Should I feel bad for Kristy?_ ”

She wasn’t sure.

To be honest, she knew Claudia the best out of all three girls, so she didn’t know if there was something, she didn’t quite know about that Claudia did. After all, Claudia didn’t try going after them, but then they were studying for the test so that Claudia might be able to go to the dance, something Stacey hoped for, yet the text she received left her feeling so much down in the dumps despite knowing Claudia’s reason for not coming wasn’t because she didn’t want to be friends.

Despite her ears picking up the laughter from the other girls at the sight of her costume, she headed in. Standing there, she couldn’t help but feel as if she stood out like a sore thumb, nor was she really enjoying herself.

That is rather hard to do when one is so alone, feeling empty and so out of place. She felt like her head was on the guillotine, at least metaphorically, and she wanted someone to save her from her fate. After all, she’d picked a costume she couldn’t dance in let alone really have a drink of punch in, so a frown played across her face watching the other middle school students enjoy themselves.

She didn’t think the night could get any worse, but…

… Stacey learned about their competition, the Baby-Sitters Agency.


End file.
